One Shots
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: Collection of KnB one shots, different OCs and characters.
1. Chance

**I dunno how to name this one shot collection so... One Shots is all xD**

Sakura touched the cheeks of a blond haired boy sleeping with his head in her lap. His honey colored eyes were moving rapidly beneath closed eyelids and his lips were parted slightly. Kise looked so relaxed and sweet, it brought a smile to her face. Sakura found his hyper attitude annoying but she loved how sweet he was when he was not running around or being dramatic.

She loved the moments when Kise would get serious. The very air around him would become different and his lovely eyes would become half-closed, darker and, somehow, appear menacing. She loved those moments.

Sakura also liked him when he acted like a playful puppy who just discovered the world, even if it annoyed her to no end. At those times, Kise's whole face would light up like the sun- burning brightly and blindingly.

Sakura loved Kise, it was not a secret but she never aacted up on it. She did not want to ruin their friendship (not that she wouldn't use the chance if it appeared). She wanted more- she wanted his kisses, special smiles, lingering touches and looks. Sakura wished to be loved by him in every way possible.

Kise's eyes fluttered open and Sakura gave him a small smile. Her green eyes shined as she watched him blink the sleep away. His lips formed a large O when he yawned and Sakura giggled at how adorable he looked.

"Sakura-chan?" Kise mumbled, staring at her from her lap. "What's funny?"

"You are utterly adorable, did you know that?" She laughed, ruffling his golden hair.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan but you are even more adorable." He grinned.

Sakura grinned back at him, blushing, and leaned against the willow tree they were sitting under, closing her eyes and basking in the sun and the warmth of Kise in her lap.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, will you go out with me?"

"Nani?" Sakura blinked and looked at Kise in shock. "Like a date?"

"Yes."

"What brought this on?" Not that I mind. Sakura thought.

"Well, I like you and I thought 'what the hell'. So, will you go out with me?"

"I have thought you'll never ask." Sakura giggled, ruffling his hair. "I like you too, Ryo-kun."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kise grinned and grabbed Sakura's hand from his hair, bringing it closer to his lips and placing a kiss to his palm, all the while looking into her green eyes with that serious look she loved so much. Sakura blushed and shyly looked away, smiling.

It seemed like she got the chance she yearned so much for, after all.


	2. Cuddles

Sakura woke up to fingers gently going up and down her bare back. She sighed happily, not opening her green eyes. The birds were singing and her boyfriend was warm and cuddly.

"You gonna wake up?" His voice sounded amused and, even though she couldn't see it, she imagined a grin on his pale face.

"No. I just want to lay here with you." She mumbled into the skin of his chest. "Shut up."

His chest shook with quiet chuckles, disturbing Sakura in her post-dreaming bliss. She raised her head and glared into grey eyes.

"Takao, you ass."

"What?" Takao queried, smirking at her.

"You have disturbed my calm. Idiot."

"Aw, did you want to sleep some more?" He leaned down to nuzzle their noses together, grey eyes twinkling happily. Sakura sighed with a smile, unable to be irritated with him for long. She doesn't believe Midorima was irritated with Takao as long as he pretends to be.

"Well, no, Kazu-Chan." She mumbled in the skin of his neck. "I just wanted to, you know, cuddle with you."

"Aw, my little flower!" He cooed, wrapping his arms tightly around Sakura and squeezing the life out of her. "Aw, you're so adorable!"

Sometimes, Takao could be very calm but, mostly, he was a very loud, affectionate individual. Sakura loved that about him because it never got boring.

Not wanting him to loosen his hold on her, Sakura giggled and wrapped her own arms as tight as possible around Takao.

"You are an idiot, Kazu-Chan, but I still love you."

"This idiot loves you too."


	3. Now you know

_**Akashi/OC**_

_"Now you know..."_

Loving Akashi Seijurou was something else. Having him look at me with those wonderfully colored eyes was special. Those red and gold orbs looked at me with so much love and adoration it was almost painful.

Seijurou gave me everything I have ever wanted, even when I kept silent. He could read me better than anyone else- better than myself. He showed me a world beyond my imagination- a world of love, laughter and affection, museums and monuments, gardens in full bloom and music.

Sometimes, Seijurou scared me though. His eyes would become cold and calculating, dissecting me and reading my every move. Then, he would give me a smile and hold my hand while we walked, fingers entwined and fitting perfectly.

He kissed me in secluded places, places made beautiful because he was there- on the roof under the stars, in a rose garden, during the rain, while snow fell, in his bed...  
I have loved him, more than anyone else before. He was my special someone- someone to run to, someone to call when I was happy or sad, someone to whom I could talk about my feelings.

I loved Seijurou and I still do (if I let myself think about it). But he broke me.

He broke me with sweet words and gentle, warm, intoxicating kisses.

He broke me with just a few kind, loving gestures.

I love him, but now I understand...__

"...why storms are named after people."


	4. The way it works

**Kuroko/OC- not for those who don't read smut or anything that implies smut**

His light blue eyes followed Shizuka as she twirled around her room like a hurricane, collecting clothes and placing them in her suitcase. His face was as blank as ever but his gentle blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun, what else should I bring?" Shizuka asked, frowning with her hands on her hips.

"Underwear, Shizu-chan."

"Eh? I really have to? I don't like wearing underwear."

Kuroko blinked and blushed. Embarassed, he turned his face away, stuttering a bit. Shizuka smirked and slowly approached Kuroko, plaved her hands on his face and nmade him look at her. His usually pale face was flushed a rosy red.

"Why so red, Tetsu-chan?" Shizuka asked, lowering her face until it was just a hair's breadth away from his. Kuroko blushed even more, his blue orbs lit up and a shy smile crossed his face.

"Because you say embarassing things, Shizu-chan." He responded, wrapping his skinny arms around her soft waist and puled her closer.

"Aw, you're adorable, Tetsu-chan." Shizuka cooed, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Kuroko's neck.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, give me a kiss."

Shizuka blinked, surprised with how forward Kuroko was being. Usually, she was the one to initiate any kind of physical contact, not Kuroko. Sure, he liked to hold her hand when they were in public or around her and/or his friends but, inprivate, Shizuka was the one to start everything else (not that Kuroko did not throw himself in the pleasure with a passion he usually had when playing basketball).

Not wanting to waste a chance, Shizuka placed her soft, pink lips against his, moving them slowly. She gasped when Kuroko nipped at her lower lip and he used the chance to place his tongue in her warm mouth. Shizuka sighed and let herself melt into Kuroko, molding her body to his. They fell to the bed, Shizuka giggling and Kuroko grunting.

Slowly, clothes got taken off and hands caressed gently. Shizuka nibbled on Kuroko's neck, smiling smugly each time he moaned or pressed her harder against his skinny body. It felt damn good to be connected with him that way, seeing Kuroko change his facial expressions the slightest bit, bite his lip... It did not hurt to see his naked body beneath hers, hear him moan her name in pleasure...

Shizuka also loved it when Kuroko took control, pinned her down and kissed his way down her body, leaving marks on her soft, pale skin, bruise her when he pulled her harder against him. And when he entered her... It was a pleasure so acute it left her breathless and on cloud nine, wanting more.

Kuroko could always make her feel amazing and Shizuka never failed at making Kuroko go crazy. It was the way their relationship worked.


	5. The Magazine

**Aomine/OC friendship, implied lgbt**

It was not unusual to see Aomine Daiki sleeping on the roof, nor was it rare to see him reading his favorite magazine (with that big breasted woman). It was unusual to see Aomine Daiki with other girl besides Momoi. The time he spent with the girl was also unusual, considering he got bored quickly.

Suzuka glared at the tanned boy sleeping with his head in her lap. Her green eyes were narrowed and black eyebrows scrunched up in a frown. She tapped her fingers against the roof then raised her eyebrows before flicking Aomine on the forehead hard enough to startle him awake. Aomine turned his dark blue eyes to her, glaring as fiercly at her as she was at him.

"What?" Aomine growled, leaning over her threateningly.

"I want to see it too."

"What?"

"That magazine with that chick." Suzuka smirked, bringing her face closer to his. "She's kinda attractive, Aho."

"What?"

"Have you gone brain dead, Aomine-kun? I want to stare at the hot lady too, okay."

"Suuure." Drawled Aomine, looking at Suzuka in suspicion. "You won't tear it up?"

"I'm not a dick like you, Aomine." Suzuka rolled her eyes as she stretched her hand out, ready to receive the magazine. "Just give it to me, you ass."

Aomine, with a raised eyebrow, handed his precious magazine to the black haired girl. He watched her as she looked each picture with a focus even he lacked. Her green eyes darkened and her pearly teeth nibbled on her lower, plump lip. Every now and then, Suzuka let out an appreciative kind of noise.

"Damn, Aho," she mumbled, licking her lips. "You have good taste. You ain't getting this back."

"What would you need it for?"

"I am a 17 years old girl." Suzuka looked at Aomine as if he was an idiot (which he was but nevermind that) before continuing. "I am going to do the same thing you probably do while looking at these photos when you're alone. Now, excuse me."

Aomine could only stare after Suzuka as she disappeared over the edge of the roof, carrying off his magazine (which he never got back).


	6. Dragons and Dogs

**Kagami/OC**

It was nothing unusual to see Kagami Taiga frustrated with something (it was usually Kuroko or one of the Generation of Miracles). Right now, the source of his irritation was black haired girl who was grinning brightly at him, her green eyes wide and hands curled under her round chin in a begging position.

"No." He growled, crimson eyes dark and arms crossed over his broad chest. "No way, never. Not in a million years."

"But, honey, just this once." The girl begged sweetly.

"Sweetheart, no."

"Come on, sugar plum, just for a little bit." She waved her arms around.

"Babe..."

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!" Her sweet facade fell away and a giant scowl marred her brow.

"A-a-alright, Suzuka-chan." Taiga hastily backtracked, a scared look in his eyes and a voice as meek as the one of a mouse.

"And we're going to take Nigou off of Tetsu-kun's hands so he can take his girl out."

"Yes, dear. Of course, dear. I'll call Kuroko and I might just go to his place and take the dog. Yeah."

"That's right, honey, and you're going to like it."

"Okay."

It was just no use to go against Suzuka. She was headstrong (stubborn is a better word) and had a temper that could rival Aida-san's on good days. Otherwise, Suzuka was like a fire breathing dragon, just waiting for someone to poke her the wrong way. And Taiga just didn't want to lose the right to cuddle with her (guys love to cuddle too, okay?).

"That's a good boy." Suzuka grinned in a triumphal way and gave Taiga a gentle slap on the left cheek. Then she frowned. "Now step to it."

"Yes, sir!" Taiga yelled, not noticing Suzuka's shock at the salute accompanying the sir.


	7. Wedding Bells

Kuroko stared at his light in confusion. Sure, Kagami was often nervous but it never got so bad the tiger was at a verge of crying.

"I look like a penguin!" The tall red head wailed, shocking Kuroko beyond anything else (hell, Akashi could have danced in a tutu right there and it wouldn't have surprised him). "What if she doesn't like it? What if she says no? What if..."

And the what if's went on and on while Kuroko simply watched, unsure in what to do. Until he heard scratching on the door. He opened the door and took Nigou in his arms (which wasn't as easy as it was a few years ago but he managed) and raised him high enough for the dog to place a paw on Kagami's face.

~*~l

"What, exactly, do you mean by 'Kagami fainted', Kuroko-kun?" Growled a certain glasses wearing ex-captain of Seirin, his hands at the lapels of Kuroko's black suit.

"That he fainted."

"Why," Hyuuga snarled, pulling Kuroko closer to his face. "Why did he faint, you little shit?"

And, so, Kuroko told Hyuuga about Kagami's case of nerves and Nigou.

"We'll find a solution, Kuroko. We have to or Riko'll have our heads."

~*~l

Fifteen minutes later and the duo had no solution. Seconds ticked by and Kuroko was steadily becoming jumpy (as did Hyuuga) because this wedding will become a funeral if they don't get Kagami ready.

~*~l

"What do you mean Kagami fainted?" Choked out a pinkish- red haired girl with amber eyes, white dress making her look like an angel.

"Nerves."

"I don't care. Seijuro, go wake him up."

"My pleasure." Akashi smiled, patting his cousin on the shoulder.

~*~l

"Did you just send Akashi to wake up Kagami?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you ever been woken up by him?" Asked Kuroko, arms crossed.

"No, why?"

"Akashi-kun wakes people up by scaring them to the point of a heart attack."

~*~l

The Waltz began and the groom was standing stiffly in front of the priest, fingers entwined. His red eyes dared not to stray to the row where his bride's cousin sat, playing with scissors. Kagami felt Kuroko nudge him and turned when everyone stood up. His breath caught at the sight of his wife-to-be. All the fear and nerves went away like the flame of a candle in the wind.

A large grin lit up his face as he took her hand in his.

The priest began with a grin, his honey colored eyes twinkling.

"Do you, Kagamicchi, take Setsuna for your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Ground out Kagami, glaring at Kise.

"Really?" Blinked the blond. "Even if you'll be related to Akashicchi?"

"Yes! Can you move on?"

"Alright. Do you Akashi Setsuna, take Kagami Taiga for your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled, squeezing Kagami's hands.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kagami leaned in, his face cupping Setsuna's face. Just as his lips were to touch hers, scissors snapped closed, making Kagami freeze in terror. Setsuna sighed then smashed her lips against his.

~*~l

"Thank God, we're all alive."

"That might change when Akashi realises what the first wedding night entails." Kuroko corrected, blinking at the suddenly green blond priest.


End file.
